


It Takes Two to Tango

by Vegetatarian



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball AU - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Angst, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Bulma is a bad bitch, F/M, Fluff, Prince Vegeta - Freeform, Prince of all Saiyans, Smut, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), eventual love, insert clever tag here, king vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Vegebul. Aaaaand post.Kidding, totally kidding. So, this piece is obviously starring our faves, but it was supposed to be a one shot called “Disease” but then it just... became a multi chapter work NOT named “Disease”. Haha, anyway, Bulma CEO of CC meets Vegeta, hot brooding prince, and uh, yeah. You can figure out the rest.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 35
Kudos: 68





	1. A Challenge

Bulma Briefs was not only the most sought after engineer, microbiologist, and literal fucking  _ rocket scientist _ , but she was also one of the hottest women in the world. She walked like everywhere she went was her own, and it might as well have been. She was confident and had a lot to be confident about being young. attractive, and intelligent. Bulma was no stranger to fame, and being on the cover of another magazine was just a normal Monday. She had luscious blue hair that matched her dazzling blue eyes, and a killer smile. She didn’t run from the paparazzi, nor did she try to avoid them. She was always happy to give them a cheeky smile or a flirty wink as she walked anywhere. Today, Bulma was attending a Gala being held in the hopes of forming an alliance with the CEOs of several smaller companies and the king of a far off planet that had unintentionally and unknowingly been protecting planet earth for years. The point of the alliance with the King was because of his people’s access to various metals and chemicals that Capsule Corp wanted to study and use to advance their own tech.

“M-miss Briefs! Could I possibly get your autograph?” 

In front of the bodacious Capsule Corp owner stood an anxious young man, red faced, holding a pen and a sexy calendar she’d posed for. She laughed and took the pen from his hand. 

“Sure thing.” He couldn’t have been older than 23 at the most. She signed his calendar with a heart next to her name. 

He took the pen and calendar back from her, hands shaking. “Thank you so much.” He ran off before she could say anything else, and she chuckled softly. She was used to flustered young men asking for her autograph. Being a celebrity was a full time job in and of itself, and somehow she still managed to spend countless hours in the lab working on her own things. Being a CEO was nice, but Bulma still liked getting down to the nitty gritty of the company’s products. That was something she’d inherited from her father. Being a sucker for learning how things worked and getting lost in it was definitely from him, and her looks and flirty nature were the traits of her ever youthful looking mother. She stood on the gala floor, bored to death, swirling the red wine in her glass. She wore strappy, cherry red heels that matched perfectly with her form fitting thigh length dress that had off the shoulder sleeves. Her hair was done in big soft waves and her lips painted red. It was a black tie event, but Bulma played by her own rules. 

“Bulma dear, I wish you would’ve remembered it’s black tie! We don’t want to give anyone the impression we don’t take rules seriously.” Dr Briefs said. 

“Oh, come on, dad. I think being it’s a gala  _ we _ threw, I should be able to dress however I please. If you insist, I can go change, otherwise, I’m keeping the outfit as it is.” She replied, elegantly sipping the wine in her hand. 

Dr Briefs shot her a knowing look. “Since when would you listen to  _ my  _ suggestions about clothing? You’re grown and will dress how you please. I only offered advice this once because, quite frankly, you stick out.”

Bulma snorted. “That’s the idea, dad.” 

Dr Brief chuckled and nodded to their left. “Here comes the king and his son. Behave yourself.” 

She snickered as the king approached them. 

“Good evening, Dr. Briefs. Thank you for inviting my son and me to your gala at your company.” The king was tall and intimidating. His hair stood atop his head in a dark red flame with a regal goatee to match. He had stern eyes that matched his very stern features which seemed to have lived through a century’s worth of bullshit. Bulma liked him already. 

“Actually, it’s my daughter’s company now, though I still tinker here and there and help her with the business deals.” He gestured to Bulma. “Bulma, I’d like you to meet King Vegeta, and his son, Prince Vegeta.” Dr Briefs spoke from under his fluffy lavender mustache. 

Bulma smiled charmingly at them both, when she locked eyes with the prince. Though his father towered over Bulma, his son was closer to her height. He had the same onyx eyes as his father, but there was a mystery about his. He looked to be about Bulma’s age, but his body was absolutely insane. The battle suit he wore clung to him and generously showed off  _ every _ delicious contour of his body. His hair stood in a black flame atop his head like his father’s, and he had no facial hair. Bulma observed his sharp jawline and had to reel in her thoughts. She reached out a hand to the king. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” She flashed a dazzling smile at the king as he shook her hand. “It’s an honor to have royalty here in our presence, and I look forward to working together.” 

She reached out her hand to the prince and her smile quickly turned into a scowl when he looked at her hand, snorted, and walked away. 

“Forgive my son, he isn’t a people person, as you’d call it. Horrible at conversation.” The king chuckled, his deep voice seeming to make the floor vibrate.

Dr Briefs stepped forward, getting the attention of the king. “King Vegeta, if you’d like to discuss the details of the arrangement we’d like to implement, follow me to a table and we’ll get down to business.”

The king smiled. “Wonderful. Miss Briefs, a favor if you would.” 

She smiled warmly. “What can I do for you, your Highness?” 

“Please show my son a good time. He never loosens up and is always so serious. My wife is undoubtedly going to ask us how the event was, and she’ll never let me hear the end of it if the prince complains.” King Vegeta chuckled nervously. 

Bulma sighed quietly. “Of course.” She turned and walked off in the direction of the prince while her father talked shop with King Vegeta. 

_ What a mama’s boy he must be. _ Bulma thought to herself, rolling her eyes as she looked for the prince. She finally found him leaning against the wall of the ballroom with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Did my father send you to entertain me?” He asked without looking at her. 

She fought the scowl. “He sent me to make sure you have a nice time.” 

The prince looked at her with scrutinizing eyes before smirking. “Unfortunately, I don’t have any money on me, so I can’t pay for your services.” He remarked, looking at her dress. 

Suddenly Bulma wished she’d worn a floor length gown. But within the next second, she was jabbing him right back. “Actually, you wouldn’t be able to afford that kind of entertainment from me. No, your father sent me to babysit you as a favor to your mommy.” She smirked evilly at him. 

For the first time in his life, Vegeta was interested. She was good looking  _ and _ had a sharp tongue. “Would you care to dance?” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

The heiress was caught off guard by the question, but didn’t let it show. “Sure. Try to keep up.” She said, flipping her hair before setting her wine glass and sauntering off to the dance floor. 

The prince swiftly followed her. 

Bulma started swaying her hips to the music as she slid her hands down the sides of her body and locked eyes with him. He arms were still crossed over his shoulder, and he cracked a smile as he watched her dance. The song suddenly ended, and a sensual tango melody started to play. He reached out, grabbed her hand, and twirled her into his chest. Her other hand connected with his, and he led her around the dance floor, creating a large circle where the other people watched them move together. He slid his hand down to the small of her back, and moved perfectly with her. She could feel her heart beating a little faster with the closeness between them. The way he moved with her, the way his body felt on hers, the way he smelled, it was all pleasing. 

She moved closer, pressing against him more. “I thought I couldn’t offer you entertainment?” She cocked an eyebrow at him. 

He chuckled, the smile on his face now relaxed and  _ dangerous _ . “I don’t have to pay for a dance, do I?”

Bulma laughed. “Seems like you’re enjoying this more than just a dance.” 

“We both know you’re the one whose heart is racing, Miss Briefs.” 

How he knew about her heart beating faster was beyond Bulma, but she wasn’t going to let him win… whatever this was. She pressed herself against him morras they danced. “Bulma, your Highness.” 

He smiled. “Vegeta is fine. ‘Highness’ is my father.” 

“Very well, Vegeta.” 

Vegeta dipped her quickly, and Bulma slid her leg up his side before he pulled her back up and twirled her every which way. Bulma expertly tangoed with him, and when the song ended, the crowd clapped. Everyone resumed dancing and the heiress and the prince stood together, hands still touching each other. 

“Let’s step outside.” Bulma said, her eyes glittering salaciously. 

Vegeta nodded and followed her outside. They sat comfortably on a stone bench outside in the gardens, and Bulma closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze of the summer night. 

“So anyway, what’s your wife’s name? Or at least, your fiancée’s name.” Bulma asked him, eyes still closed. 

Vegeta let out a laugh. “I am unmarried and I am not engaged to anyone. I wouldn’t have touched you at all had I been.” 

Bulma opened her eyes and looked at him. “Oh please, you expect me to believe no woman has placed her claim on you by now?” She tried to hide her interest in him. 

The prince looked at the sky. “I believe relationships require reciprocation of feelings. I have had many women try, but I haven’t felt anything for them. I don’t waste my time or theirs by pretending.” 

“I see.” Bulma answered, also gazing at the sky. 

“I assume you are unmarried?” Vegeta asked. 

She let out an obnoxious laugh. “You assume correctly. I broke off a relationship not too long ago, though.” 

“Oh?” He was looking at her now. 

“Yeah, the relationship had run its course and we just, we weren’t working anymore. Besides, I could tell he wasn’t ready for commitment, and I am. So I cut him free.” Bulma shrugged. 

“My parents  _ constantly _ talk to me about taking a wife.” 

“Are you not into the idea of marriage or something?” She looked over at him again. 

“It’s hard to be into the idea when you haven’t met anyone who changes your mind.” 

“I totally understand. Much as I want commitment, I’m not sure with Yamcha was the place to find it.” She crossed her legs. “He wasn’t giving me what I need, anyway.” 

“And what, pray tell, might that be?” Vegeta asked, his interest piqued. 

“Someone that challenges me intellectually. Someone that can speak my name and make my body tremble. Someone who will see only me. I’m a tad possessive I guess. Maybe territorial is a better word. My point is, what’s mine is mine. You know? And being able to verbally spar with someone is something I crave. I need someone I can shit talk and have them dish it right back.” She sighed. “But I’ve yet to find such a man.”

“I see. I imagine enduring you must be a difficult task with all of those demands of yours.” Vegeta smirked as her eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth to say something back but was interrupted when he leaned into her ear and whispered, “but I have never been one to back down from a challenge.”


	2. I Like A Little Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start really heating up, and the tension could be cut with a knife. Hope you enjoy 💋✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song was written while listening to “Sway” by Michael Bublé. 😁😁

The prince ran a gloved finger down her exposed shoulder, over the off the shoulder strap, and down the rest of her bare arm. “Strong willed women like you are admired a great deal on my planet.” He spoke softly, with a dangerous beckoning in his voice that made Bulma’s spine tingle. “I can also guarantee I’m equally as intelligent, if not more.” He smirked devilishly. 

She rolled her eyes. “And for just a moment, I was entranced by the bullshit. But you’re just another typical man.” She stood up. “Nothing special about you except that you’re from another planet and happen to be mommy’s little princess— I mean  _ prince _ .” She smiled, but her eyes were like daggers. “I hope you had a pleasant evening. Now fuck off.” She flipped her hair and walked away, leaving Vegeta sitting on the bench. 

Vegeta had never been spoken to that way by  _ anyone _ . Clearly this woman didn’t know about his reputation, or she’d have thought differently about how she’d speak to him. There was no doubt in his mind that she was intriguing and worth learning more about, but for the most part, he wanted to one up her. He wanted to beat her at her own game. She may be of heavy influence on her own planet, but he was royalty, and no being, male or female, human or otherwise, was going to be smarter, stronger, or  _ better  _ than the Prince of All Saiyans. And  _ no one _ was like  _ him _ . 

Vegeta easily found his father again who was comfortably chatting away with Dr. Briefs. “Father.” 

King Vegeta looked at his son, gesturing to a nearby chair. “Ah, there you are, boy. Have a seat. Dr. Briefs is a wonderful man with a killer sense of humor. You’ll be quite fond of him.” The king’s deep, rich voice echoed throughout the ballroom now that the music had long since been shut off and the other guests had already gone home. 

“Actually, father, I have a request.” Vegeta said, still standing in front of the two older men. 

“And what might that be?” King Vegeta asked, stroking his goatee. 

“I wish to reside on Earth for a time to learn about the company’s process of things. I wish to learn more about the culture and technology of this planet, with your blessing, of course.” 

The king stood and approached his son. “That sounds like an excellent idea, and I’m sure your mother will also agree. You might stay here, at Capsule Corp, if Dr. Briefs would allow it?” He turned to look at the lavender haired man. 

“Oh of course, my boy, we can get you a room in no time at all. Just let us know what you’ll need as you stay here and I’ll make sure you have it!” Dr. Briefs smiled his friendly smile and gestures with his hand as he spoke. 

“That’s very kind of you, thank you.” Vegeta said. He turned to see Bulma, shock written all over her face. The prince walked up to her and leaned into her ear again to whisper, “Now you’ll get to see firsthand how different I am from everyone. In a league of my own, and you’re about ten leagues behind.” He winked and walked back to the ship, his father not far behind him. 

Bulma ground her teeth in annoyance. _ What a total prick _ . “I don’t need a  _ man _ to show me anything.”

* * *

A week had gone by, and the heiress and the prince hated each other more than ever. 

Bulma was in her office, graphite smudged on her face from all of the sketching she’d been doing for her newest project. There were blueprints laid out all over the floor, covering every inch of it. Bulma wore her lab coat and some jeans and a Capsule Corp tee. She was in her sock feet to make sure not to ruin her blueprints while she paced around the room, lost in thought. 

There was a knock on the door and she absentmindedly said “Come in.”

When the door swung open, Bulma realized they’d step into the room and she leapt onto whoever it was. “WAIT DON’T STEP IN!” She clung to the person and heard a familiar chuckle. She had both arms and one leg clung to the person when she looked up and realized who it was. She jumped off, disgust written on her face. “What do  _ you  _ want,  _ Vegeta _ ?” She scowled. 

He laughed again. “My father has sent another shipment of metals and you wanted to be informed when they were here.” He leaned against the doorframe, looking relaxed. But his muscular body was still  _ very _ obvious through the cotton shirt he’d chosen to wear. She hated his delicious body. She hated him. She hated that she was  _ attracted _ to him. And the worst part was that he seemed to know it. 

“Okay, thanks for letting me know. You can leave now.” Bulma turned around, flipping her hair. 

“What are you working on?” His voice was right next to her and she jumped, slipping and falling flat on her ass. She looked up to see him floating above her. 

“Go away!” She grouched. “This is where I work on my personal projects, not projects for the company.” 

Vegeta lowered himself and grabbed her hands, pulling back to her feet. 

Their faces were close, and for a moment, they locked eyes. Bulma pushed him away and started collecting her blueprints off the floor of her office. Vegeta felt heat rush to his face with the force Bulma shoved him away, and suddenly his instincts kicked in. 

“Bulma,” he said. 

The heiress turned to look at him and dropped the blueprints when his feet touched the floor and his hand pulled her face to his. His lips were warm and strong like she’d imagined. She didn’t fight him, and he kept kissing her, walking her backwards until her back was pressed against the door. He held her still, and slid his other hand into her hair, standing as close as he could. 

Suddenly, Bulma realized he must be trying to assert his dominance and she bit his bottom lip. He froze, still pressed against her, his bottom lip between her teeth. He traced her jawline with his fingers before grabbing her chin firmly. She gasped, letting go of his lip, and stared into his eyes. He ran one thumb over her lips and the other across his bottom lip to see if she’d drawn blood. She hadn’t, but she’d left the imprint of her teeth on his skin. He looked back at her, something dancing in his eyes that Bulma didn’t recognize. He leaned in, gathering her bottom lip in his teeth and gently pressed his teeth down before pulling his head back and letting her lip stretch slowly out from between his teeth. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips and all at once, he stepped away from her, gently moved her to the side, and walked out the door. 

She slid down to the floor, dumbfounded at what had just happened. What the hell was going on? She shook her head in an effort to clear it. Whatever it was, she needed to just ignore it. He was a rival and this display was just another way for that man to try and get into her head. She’d show him who he was toying with. 

Later that afternoon, an announcement came over the PA system. “Hi there, Capsule Corp family! It’s me, Jerry, your friendly event announcer! I have been informed that our CEO, Bulma Briefs, has decided to have a small party this evening and will be inviting her friends! It’s a formal party, so please work together to get Ballroom A ready for the evening! All staff will be emailed party specifications on their tablets. Thanks a lot!” 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the announcement and wondered what the event was for. He walked leisurely to his room on the west wing of the compound. It was a large room with a king sized bed, lush sheets and a luxurious comforter and big fluffy pillows. Tasteful colors were throughout the room, and the adjoining bathroom was spacious and pristine. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his temples. That woman had proven to be the challenge he had been waiting for. He wanted her, he wanted her all to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when a lanky young man knocked on the open door. He looked up from his clipboard nervously. 

“P-Prince Vegeta, Miss Briefs has requested that I get you fitted for a tux for this evening.” 

Vegeta sighed. “Whatever.” He stood and raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to take my measurements or are you going to stand there and stare at me?” 

The man scrambled over and started taking measurements. “Miss Briefs must be rather fond of you to have invited you to one of her parties.” He said, taking note of the measurements. 

“Fond isn’t quite the word I would use. She’s very frustrated by me.” The prince chuckled. 

“Prince Vegeta, if I may say so, Miss Briefs is a strong willed woman, and has her guard up. You see, her previous relationship was a very long and arduous one. They would often fight here at the compound and things would be thrown. She doesn’t voluntarily let new men into her life if she isn’t fond of them.” He said, jotting down the pant measurements. 

“I inserted myself into her life as a means to irritate her. I wasn’t invited into her life.” He smirked. 

The man shrugged. “Either way, your Highness. She must like you a little.” He put his pen behind his ear and clutched his clipboard to his chest, the tape measure hung around his neck. “You’re all set, and your tux will be ready this evening.” He walked away before Vegeta could say anything else to him, and the prince began to wonder.  _ Just how much does she like me? _

* * *

Bulma was adding the finishing touches to her makeup before heading over to the ballroom where her party was taking place. She went over the guest list with security and found that most of her guests had already arrived,  _ including _ a certain prince. 

The ballroom was decorated grandly, and though the announcement had been that it was a “small” party, there were probably around 250-300 guests. The room was dark save for the intimate lighting at each of the tables where tons of rich and influential people stood and chatted, discussing their snobby lives. There was an exceptionally large chandelier that hung in the center of the room, lit dimly, accompanied by several other smaller, but equally fancy, chandeliers hung throughout the room. Everyone was dressed to the nines, women wearing fancy evening gowns, men wearing tuxedos. Suddenly, the room that had only been filled by the sound of hundreds of conversations happening, the live band began to play. The song that Bulma and Vegeta had danced to, to be exact. 

_ “...Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. When you dance you have a way with me, stay with me,  _ **_sway_ ** _ with me…” _

The large brass section filled the large room with rich Latin melodies, and the main doors opened as she stepped into the room. Bulma walked to the center of the room, a large space reserved for dancing and circled by all of the tables with fancy tablecloths. She held a microphone to her face. “Good evening, my  _ dear _ friends. I trust you’re having a pleasant time so far?” The room was suddenly filled with cheers and clapping. 

The prince stood at his table with his mother and father, not yet seen by the heiress. His eyes drank in her form. Her voluptuous curves were deliciously wrapped in a black, semi form fitting, floor length gown. The neckline plunged almost to her bellybutton, her skin only covered by a thin netting. As she shifted her weight while she addressed the guests, a dangerous slit revealed her left leg all the way to her upper thigh. She wore strappy black heels that glittered in the lighting of the room, and her toes were painted red. As Vegeta’s eyes traced back up her body, he noticed how perfectly shapely her breasts were, barely contained by the dress with spaghetti straps. She wore a decorative choker that also glittered in the light, and wore black stud earrings. Her eye makeup was smokey and mysterious, paired with lips painted perfectly in a clear gloss. She looked even more enticing than the night he’d met her. Her presence in the room commanded attention, and every soul in the room had their eyes glued to her as she spoke. 

“...and so, being that you’re all so much fun to party with, I thought we could have a silent auction and give away some nice treats to thank you for your  _ alliance _ with Capsule Corporation.” She spoke and gestured grandly. 

The room erupted with excited cheers and applause and Bulma smiled widely. “Please! Enjoy the party. Get drunk, do some dancing, and make sure to go home with the right person.” Bulma winked, and the room responded with laughter and applause as she shut the mic off and handed it to her staff member who’d been standing by for when she was done addressing the crowd. She sauntered over to the open bar, and was quickly given a glass of champagne. 

Vegeta adjusted his tie, and his father looked over at him. “Going somewhere?” His father asked knowingly as he saw Vegeta’s gaze set on the blue haired woman. 

“Let him be, dear.” A tall, dark haired woman said beside the king. She had beautiful, prominent cheekbones and dark eyes that were mysterious and sparkly. Her lips were shapely and her smile was dazzling. Her hair was spiky, characteristically Saiyan, but still beautiful and full of body. “He’s focused on something more important than standing here with his old parents.” She chuckled to her husband who grinned in return. 

Vegeta had not heard a single word his parents had said, and started walking off in the direction of the heiress. Her eyes shimmered with naughty intent as they locked into his, and she smirked in a way that made it difficult for the prince not to flat out sprint towards her. She looked downright  _ sinful _ and the way she was looking at him was driving him wild. He feigned nonchalance, though, once he reached her. “Good evening.” His hands resting comfortably in his pockets.

Bulma continued to look at him, her blue eyes lit with fire. She took a sip of her champagne. “Care for a drink?” 

He shook his head. “I don’t drink. I’m always alert.” 

Bulma raised an eyebrow cooly. “Oh? And what, pray tell,” she stepped close enough that he could smell her perfume, and he could feel the heat radiating off her skin, “do you think is going to happen?” Her voice was dangerously silky as she leaned into his ear. “I won’t bite…  _ hard _ .” 

Vegeta felt himself become aroused by how forward she was being, and suddenly his cheeks turned pink. “What a vulgar woman.” He muttered, frowning at her. 

She stepped back and planted her delicate hands on her curvy hips. “ _ I’m _ vulgar? You’re the one who had me pressed against a  _ door _ .” She said louder. 

“ _ Ssshhhh _ ! Woman, do you wish everyone to hear?” Vegeta became increasingly flustered and embarrassed. 

“You  _ don’t _ want people to know what you  _ did _ to me?” She smirked, a flirty tone to her voice. 

Vegeta suddenly reeled in his embarrassment and stepped closer to her, his lips inches away as his onyx eyes stared into hers. “What I did to you is nothing compared to what I would  _ like _ to do to you.” 

It was Bulma’s turn to have a red face, and suddenly it became a battle of who could fluster the other the most. She slid a hand up his chest and hooked her finger around his necktie, yanking him even closer, her lips now only a breath away. “Shall we dance?” 

He smirked, his hands still in his pockets. “If you think you’re brave enough to indulge such a vicious warrior.” He showed off sharp, pearly white canines as he smiled a smile Bulma had never seen. 


	3. Just Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta fight to make the other say it ;)

Bulma led him to the dance floor and the other partygoers watched as she sauntered past them, her index finger still hooked around the prince’s necktie. As they passed his parents, Vegeta’s mother stifled a giggle at how entranced her son seemed to be, and leaned closer to her husband as memories flooded her memory. 

Once they reached their destination, Bulma released his tie from her finger and turned to face him, and gasped slightly when he was already close enough to kiss her. He planted a firm hand on the small of her back, and grabbed her hand with the other. Bulma rested her hand on Vegeta’s shoulder, and they began to move to the music. The live band, taking notice of the fire that seemed to flare between the two, started playing a more sensual tune. Bulma looked eyes with Vegeta again, and they began to banter as they danced. 

“So, have you learned your lesson yet?” Bulma asked. 

Vegeta chuckled. “About what? All I can seem to gather from this is that I’ve been on your mind and you’ll do almost  _ anything _ to have my attention.” His hand slid a bit farther down, his fingers grazing her backside. 

Bulma snorted. “I planned this evening to show you that I don’t need the desire of  _ any  _ man to do anything. You kissed me out of nowhere, today.” 

“Did you not enjoy it?” Vegeta asked, spinning her. 

“Well, I didn’t  _ hate _ it.” Bulma admitted.

Vegeta pulled her close again, pressing his body to hers. “I see.” He dipped her low, and slid his hand down her exposed thigh. “Well, just tell me ‘no’ if you don’t want something, and I will respect that.” 

He pulled her back up and they continued their groove together. Bulma raised an eyebrow. “You think you’re better than me.” She said flatly. 

Vegeta laughed. “No, Bulma. I don’t think that.” 

They circled each other before Vegeta grabbed her hand, spinning her away, and pulled her back flush against him. He whispered to her, “I  _ know _ I am.” 

She looked at him, surprised. 

“You wanted to challenge me, but I have yet to be exerted. Did you think looking like this would make me weak at the knees?” Vegeta tilted her chin up to look at him. “You  _ do  _ look tempting, but you’ve given me the impression that you don’t wish me to indulge.” He kissed her knuckles. “Have a good evening, Bulma.” He put his hands back in his pockets before walking away. 

Bulma Briefs was torn. She wanted to flirt with the men in the room and show him she could have  _ anyone _ she wanted, but dammit, she wanted  _ him _ . She suppressed a frustrated scream and began to elegantly greet her guests and work the party. 

“How did things go, son?” King Vegeta asked. 

“He looks rather smug, so he either insulted her, or he has everything going the way he’d hoped.” Queen Cumber said. 

Vegeta looked at his mother smirking. “Perhaps both.” He said, before drinking the water he grabbed on his way back to the table. “She’s very interesting.” The prince added, as his eyes shot back over to her. 

The Queen smiled at her son. He’d never shown interest in a woman before now, though he’d had plenty of women throw themselves at him. She thought about the first night he’d met her. 

_ Vegeta walked through the drawing room of the large palace his family lived in. His mother, Queen Cumber, sat elegantly in a plush chair as she read a book. When she noticed him approaching her, she looked up.  _

_ “Did you enjoy the party, my sweet prince?” She asked softly.  _

_ Vegeta was quiet for a moment, before looking up at his mother with eyes she almost didn’t recognize. “I met a very interesting woman.” He said.  _

_ All at once, Queen Cumber knew what that look was. It was the same look the King had in his eyes when they’d first met. She’d been an elite warrior assigned to his force, and when they met eyes, she immediately despised him. She thought he was cocky and arrogant, and couldn’t stand him, which only made his interest in her intensify. The king’s need and desire to annoy her drove her mad, and finally when she’d had enough, she berated him, and challenged him to a fight. Since that moment, they’d been together.  _

_ “I wonder, did this woman present a challenge to you?” The queen asked knowingly.  _

_ “She told me to fuck off after I pressed a few of her buttons. She also implied that I’m a ‘mama’s boy’.” Vegeta smirked as he recalled it.  _

_ The queen clapped her hands happily. “Well then, I suppose you have no use for those lovely ladies that were to have marriage interviews with you tomorrow afternoon.”  _

_ Vegeta looked at his mother. “That’s what I’ve been saying before I met this Bulma.”  _

_ The queen chuckled. “Well you have to pick someone eventually. You know your father demands that you find a wife before a certain age.”  _

_ Vegeta sighed. “Yes mother, I’m well aware. Perhaps now you can both stop holding your breath. Her tongue is sharp and her intellect is sharper. I desire her very much.”  _

_ “Then you’d better make sure she likes you before someone else does.” She answered, turning back to the book in her hands. _

“Well, my boy, that was quite a dance you shared with my daughter. I trust things went well?” Dr Briefs said, seeming to appear out of nowhere, his tall blonde wife standing beside him smiling cheerfully. 

“I’m under the impression that they went well. Your daughter can’t resist an argument, so she’ll return to me soon to tell me off.” Vegeta smirked devilishly. 

Vegeta had been right. As he sat on the edge of his bed to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt and take off his tie, he heard a loud knock on his door. He didn’t bother approving access; he knew who it was. 

Bulma swung the door open and marched over to him after slamming it shut behind her. She pointed her well manicured index finger at him and began wagging it as though she were scolding a child. “How dare you try to embarrass me at my own event! Who do you think you are!?” 

Vegeta leaned back on his elbows and watched her yell. It was a sight to behold, the anger that flowed from this woman. How magnificent she looked, slinging curses at him. 

“Just so you know, I can have  _ any _ man I want! I don’t even need to  _ bother _ getting dressed up nice. I had you pinning me to a door while I was in casual  _ work _ clothes and a  _ lab coat _ . I’m hot as shit and  _ you know it _ !” She was towering over him now. 

Vegeta sat up, grabbing her hips and quickly lifting her up to sit her on his lap, her legs on either side of him. 

She squealed as he moved her, and slid his hands up to her waist. “I never once said you weren’t hot, Miss Briefs.” 

“W-well good! Because I am. Too hot for  _ you _ , especially!” She stuttered. 

Vegeta chuckled darkly and it made the heat rise to her cheeks. “Tell me something, Bulma.” 

She hummed as he gripped her waist, raking over her body with his eyes. 

“Do you want another man?” He asked, leaning forward to kiss her skin through the netting that covered her sternum that the plunge neckline showed off. 

She gasped, his lips were hot against her skin. She tried to resist how much she wanted him, knowing that if she gave in, he would win. 

Vegeta pressed her hips downward into his own. “I asked you a question, Bulma.” 

_ I refuse to let him win _ . She thought. “Just say  _ you _ want me, Vegeta.” 

Vegeta smiled at her defiance. “That’s not an answer to my question.” He dragged his lips across her collar bones. “Do you want another man?” 

“No.” She said finally. 

“I’m pleased to hear it.” He said, peppering kisses across her skin. 

“Say you want me.” She repeated. 

“You first.” Vegeta said. 

“Never.” 

“Then I must retire for the night.” Vegeta said, beginning to slide her off of his lap. She grabbed him, scooted back into place, and smashed her lips into his. 

He moaned in approval into her mouth. 

“Unzip my dress already.” She whispered huskily. 

He smiled against her skin, reaching up and slowly pulling the zipper down. She stood up and let the dress drop to the floor around her, revealing that she hadn’t worn a bra, and had chosen a very skimpy pair of panties. Her perky breasts sat prettily on her chest, and her curves were nearly bursting out of the panties. 

_ “I want you.” _ They said to each other in unison.

Vegeta stood, one hand finding purchase on her hip, the other greedily grabbing her breast. His mouth was on hers, demanding access for his tongue. They tasted each other as Bulma undid his tie, throwing it to the floor, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Apparently she took too long, and he ripped the shirt and pants off, and yanked his boxers off. His erection sprung out, and Bulma gasped as it jabbed her thigh while they stood, still desperately conquering each other’s mouths. 

He quickly tossed her on the bed and positioned himself over her. She tried to wrap her legs around him, but he pinned her thighs down. “Not so fast, Bulma.” He purred. Vegeta reached into the nightstand and grabbed one of the condoms that he’d had put in his room just in case, but Bulma slapped it out of his hand. “I’m on the pill, and I won’t get pregnant. Just take me already, Vegeta.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice, and moved back so that he could suck on her thighs before sliding his tongue between the folds of her femininity. He swirled his tongue around the pearl at the front of her core, and she bucked her hips in response. Vegeta ran the flat of his tongue across her core and she shivered in delight before he plunged his tongue inside of her, eliciting an exaggerated moan from her lips. She reached down and roughly grabbed a handful of his hair. He groaned in approval as she gripped his hair. When he was satisfied, he moved back up. “You’re nice and wet for me now.” He purred, positioning himself at her opening before pushing into her slowly. He kissed her again, and she slapped a hand to the nape of his neck, to push him harder into the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he began to find a rhythm, and started rocking their hips together. 

Bulma raked her nails down his back, leaving bright red scratch marks, and Vegeta hummed in pleasure at the sensation. He started slamming his hips a little harder into her, still holding back so as not to hurt her. She moaned obscenely and he blushed at how shameless she was. Bulma could feel herself coming close to bursting and all at once, her core tightened before her climax came and her back arched as the wave of ecstasy hit her. Vegeta made a few more strokes into her before he too was riding the waves of pleasure as he burst inside of her. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath. 

“I hate you.” Bulma said. 

Vegeta couldn’t fight the smirk on his face as she said it. “I can certainly tell.” He remarked. 

Bulma finally laughed. “You’re such a cocky bastard.” 

“What don’t I have to be cocky about?” He whispered before nipping her ear. 

She giggled as he moved to lay on his side next to her. 

“So let me guess, our parents want us to get married.” She said, after a small window of comfortable silence. 

“You know?” He asked. 

“Of course I know. Who do you think I am?” She chuckled. “And why do you think I’m so difficult? I don’t  _ need _ to get married. I’m perfectly dignified and respectable without a husband. And I’m certainly intelligent enough to be on my own.” She said. 

Vegeta stared into her eyes in admiration. “I don’t doubt that at all. I’ve said similar things to my parents. They’ve been trying to get me to marry since about 5 years ago. Marriage interviews are exceptionally annoying, and have really started to test my patience.” Vegeta said. 

Bulma laughed. “I know the feeling. My parents had marriage interviews for me, too. So I jokingly told them unless the guy they sent me was a prince, not to bother. And here you are.” 

“Are you pleased?” He asked. 

“Yes, but I still hate you. You’re so annoying and full of yourself.” She rolled her eyes at him, though a smile was still spread across her lips. 

Vegeta grinned. “I suppose you’ve met your equal, then.” 

Bulma smirked. “Oh no, I’m still out of your league.” She said as she leaned in to press her lips to his again. 


	4. Know Your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma has three encounters, and one of them is pretty sexy.

Bulma walked purposefully to her office carrying a stack of file folders with that day’s reports on their latest product. When she got to her office, she closed the door with her foot and dropped the files onto her desk. As she sighed frustratedly, she kicked off her heels and started reading through the reports. 

The intercom on her phone buzzed. 

“What is it, Casey?” Bulma asked, her eyes still on the page. 

“You have a visitor, Miss Briefs. She insists I let her in— she says it’s urgent business.” The secretary said nervously. 

Bulma sighed. “Fine, whatever.” 

Soon her office door swung open and a tall, slender young woman stood in the doorway. She had pretty almond shaped eyes and full eyebrows that framed her beautifully sculpted face perfectly. Her long black hair was slicked back and hung near her hips. “Miss Briefs?” 

“Yes, that’s me. How can I help you?” Bulma gestured toward a chair in front of her desk. 

The woman walked confidently over and took a seat on Bulma’s desk, and immediately Bulma knew who she was. 

“My name is—.” 

“Tassia. From the Ozar clan. Third class. Specializing in close combat. Yes, I know all about you. I presume you’re here regarding the cancelled marriage review between you and Prince Vegeta.” Bulma said, totally unbothered by the woman’s presence. 

“I am. I have known the prince for many, many years, and I think you’re making a mistake.” The woman said. 

“Oh? And what mistake might that be?” Bulma raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Marrying the prince will not be suitable for you. He’s ill tempered, he’s aggressive, and he’s killed before.” Tassia said. 

Bulma stifled a snort. “Well I would assume as much, being that he’s an  _ elite warrior _ in one of the most  _ vicious _ forces known to the universe.” She stood and strolled over to the side of the desk where Tassia was. “I appreciate your concern, but things are fine and I’m quite aware of what I’m getting into.” 

Tassia set her jaw. “Alright, let me put it this way, since that gaudy colored hair seems to be a sign of low intelligence. I am to marry Vegeta, and you won’t be getting in the way of that. His mother hand selected me, you're just some tramp he met at a business deal with his father.” She said, standing now, trying to intimidate the heiress. 

Bulma sighed. “I understand that you feel the need to inflate your very obviously  _ fragile _ sense of self in an effort to feel confident in my presence, but unfortunately I can see right through it. Your goal in coming to my office was apparently to, what, deter me from marrying the prince? End our courtship? Did you think putting on this very clearly false show of bravado would make me back down? I don’t think so. So, let me tell  _ you _ something, since this  _ complex _ concept seems to be above your iq abilities.” Bulma stepped closer to the woman. “Not only is the  _ prince _ dangerous, but I am as well. Sure, I’m just a human, but I can promise you that there are already things I know about you that can ruin your reputation as a warrior, and cause damage to your clan. Now, I don’t like to play dirty, but I won’t tolerate some third class  _ bitch _ coming into  _ my _ office, at  _ my _ company trying to tell me what to do.” The heiress stepped back and looked past Tassia. “Anything to add, Prince Vegeta?” 

The color drained from Tassia’s face as she turned to see the prince sitting casually on the small couch in the office. She’d walked right past him and hadn’t noticed. “Vegeta! I didn’t know you were—!” 

“Yes, I can see that, Tassia. Also, you were not hand picked by my mother, she simply told the clan leaders to present a woman who might be of interest to me. Even if I hadn’t met Bulma, I can assure you that you wouldn’t have been given the time of day. You’re one dimensional, and that bores me. I don’t handle boredom well. Now, if you’re finished making a complete fool of yourself, I suggest you excuse yourself.” Vegeta said sternly. 

Tassia turned red in anger but said nothing as she stomped to the door. Once she reached the door, she turned and yelled, “You’re both insufferable creatures!” She slammed the door shut behind her and the prince looked over at the heiress. 

“You’re rather territorial. I did not expect that. How’d you learn so much about her?” Vegeta asked. 

“I’m a CEO. I have to know everything about everyone to stay on top of every game I engage. I don’t fuck around with business deals.” The heiress answered. 

The prince laughed. “Oh, you fancy this between us a business deal?” 

“Well it’s not like I’ve accepted your proposal yet.” Bulma said, sitting on her desk. 

“I can always convince you.” Vegeta said, standing up and stalking over to her. “Especially when I have you to myself.” He kissed her neck softly. 

Bulma grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. “I call the shots around her, your Highness.” 

Vegeta chuckled before swiftly shoving everything off her desk except the phone and pinning her on her back. “Absolutely not.” He said before unbuttoning her blouse with one hand and running his lips down her chest. 

That was all Bulma needed before she yanked her blouse off and opened her legs for him. He pushed up her skirt, moved her panties to the side, and slowly pushed himself into her, and found his rhythm. 

The intercom buzzed as he rocked his hips into hers. 

“Miss Briefs?” Casey’s voice came from the com. 

Bulma reached back and fidgeted until she finally pressed the button to answer. “Y-yes Casey, wha-whaaa-at is it?”

“Ma’am, are you okay?” 

“I’m doing great, what do you need?” Bulma said more sternly this time, trying to suppress a moan. 

Vegeta leaned down and started teasing her nipple with his tongue and slid his thumb over the sensitive pearl between her legs. 

“A King Vegeta is here to see you, as well as his wife, Queen Cumber. Shall I send them in?” Casey asked. 

Bulma and Vegeta froze, and exchanged several wordless remarks. “Tell them I’ll be with them shortly, I’m in the middle of a meeting.” Bulma said as convincingly as she could. 

“Very good ma’am.” The secretary said. 

Vegeta smashed the phone with his fist. “Why must everyone want you when I have you?” He groaned as he picked up his pace.

Bulma tried to moan quietly when she climaxed, Vegeta finished not long after. 

Bulma, still pinned to the desk, looked up at him. “We need to, um, we need to clean up this office. And get some air freshener. It smells like we fucked.” 

Vegeta frowned. “I hate when you call it that.” 

“Well what would you prefer I call it?” Bulma asked, moving to sit up. 

“I don’t know, but not that.” Vegeta said, helping her up. 

“Help me clean up. Hurry.” She said, running to pick up the files. 

Vegeta followed her, picking up the other things. He shoved the broken pieces of the phone into a drawer and shrugged at her. “That’ll do for now, won’t it?” 

Bulma rolled her eyes. “It’ll have to.” Bulma put her blouse back on and walked hurriedly to the lobby. 

“King Vegeta, Queen Cumber, it’s nice to see you again. What can I do for you?” Bulma asked, her voice charming and confident. 

Queen Cumber stepped forward. “Your blouse is buttoned wrong, my dear.” 

Bulma’s face turned beet red as she looked down and realized she’d buttoned it wrong in her haste. She turned around and quickly fixed it, and looked back at the king and queen. “I am so sorry! I don’t normally look so disheveled, I promise.” 

The queen shot a knowing smile. “Not to worry, dear, I had the same issues with my uniform when I met the king. It’s perfectly normal. But we came to speak with our son, as well. He’s told us that he proposed to you?” 

Bulma was about to answer, but Vegeta’s voice interrupted her. “She hasn’t given me an answer yet. Don’t pressure her.” He said from behind Bulma. 

“Oh, of course not!” The queen clapped her hands. “I only asked because we would like to invite you to a formal dinner on our home planet in the palace as a means to welcome you to the family, whether you’ve accepted the proposal or not. Our son rarely takes a liking to anyone, so we’d like to make you feel welcome in any capacity that we can!” 

The Queen was a kind woman, and Bulma had a great deal of respect for her. “I’d be delighted.” Bulma answered. “It’s not often I find myself taking a real liking to anyone these days. Of course, Vegeta is arrogant. So I suppose I enjoy the mental battle we share.” She laughed. 

The King chuckled. “That’s what Saiyans crave the most. A mate who challenges them. We will send a transport for you tomorrow evening. We look forward to seeing you at the dinner, and we hope you’ll feel welcome and comfortable.” He said. 

Bulma smiled. “I’ll see you then.” She answered politely. 

“Please do let Vegeta escort you! You’re such a lovely looking couple and I’m certain seeing such a powerful and beautiful pair walking into the dinner room together would be pleasing to the guests!” The queen said excitedly.

“Very well. We’ll be there! Thank you, both of you.” Bulma had a weird feeling, but decided not to speak on it. 


	5. What’s in Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma makes her way to planet Vegeta and discovers her intuition may have been partly correct— this isn’t going to be just any dinner

Bulma stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom and smoothed out the creases of her dress. It was a floor length dress, form fitting, red, and with a daring slit up to her thigh. She liked showing off her legs, especially since she always wore the most fashionable shoes with her dresses. The dress had a square neckline with full length sleeves that were semi off the shoulder. Her hair was in an elegant updo that was held up with a platinum hair clip with rubies decorating it. She wore long dangly earrings and a simple platinum “y” necklace with a ruby hanging from it. She rubbed her lips together to make sure her lipstick was even, and brushed her eyelashes with the edges of her fingers until she was satisfied with how she looked. She smiled and winked at her reflection before grabbing her black and white clutch, and walking downstairs to the kitchen. 

As she walked in, she saw him. The prince waited for her with his arms crossed over his chest. He stood wearing a royal blue battle suit, white gloves, white boots, and his gold and white chest armor with a red cape attached to the back and his family crest stamped over his heart. For the first time, Bulma was rendered speechless at how handsome a man was. His perfectly sculpted body was accentuated by the way the battle suit clung to his body, and more than ever, his face was stronger and more beautiful than works by Michael Angelo himself. He turned to look at her and didn’t bother to hide the smirk that tugged the corner of his mouth upwards. His eyes shamelessly raked down her body, appreciating every curve. 

“Are you particularly fond of that dress?” He asked. 

Bulma blinked. “Uh, not especially, I guess. Why?” She looked down at it. “I could always get another one— I have this particular dress in like,  _ every  _ color.” 

He stepped forward until his lips were just a few inches from hers. “I will enjoy ripping it off of you.” 

Bulma smiled and pushed him away. “Are you ever  _ not _ horny?” 

“Whenever you’re not in the room, yes.” He answered. 

Bulma took his arm as he offered it to her. “Let’s get going. I don’t want the in-laws to think me classless for being late.” 

Vegeta smirked again. “Does this mean you’ve decided to marry me?” 

Bulma pursed her lips. “Absolutely not. When you give me a proposal in a manner worthy of me, I’ll  _ consider _ it.” 

“I’m quite confident I can have you agree to anything while you’re writhing beneath me, covered in sweat from everything I do to you.” Vegeta chuckled darkly as he led her to the transportation provided by his parents. 

“You’re the worst.” Bulma said, only receiving a chuckle in response. 

As they sat in the transport, Vegeta’s face slowly went to a more serious expression. “There is… something you should be prepared for this evening.” 

“Oh? Well spit it out— we’ll be there soon.” 

There was a pregnant pause before the prince looked the heiress in the eyes. “Many other women who were promised a marriage interview with me will also be present at dinner. My mother and father wish to see you demonstrate your worthiness of me. If it were my decision, those wenches would be sent away and forgotten to time. But it isn’t. It isn’t my place. I would have informed you sooner, but I have not had an appropriate opportunity to do so.” He was very serious as he spoke to the heiress who now was sporting an almost vicious grin. 

Vegeta blinked several times. “You’re… you’re smiling. Did you not hear what I said?” 

Bulma rolled her eyes, the large smile still plastered to her face. “Oh, I heard you perfectly well, Vegeta. I’m only going to say this once, though, so I suggest  _ you _ listen. I own every fucking room I walk into, whether it’s on my planet or fucking  _ Mars _ . Some bitter bimbos who didn’t get their way with a man who would’ve been unimpressed with them  _ anyway _ doesn’t bother me in the slightest. This is going to be an entertaining evening.” 

Vegeta smiled.  _ What a vicious wife she will make _ . He thought to himself. 

As they arrived on planet Vegeta, the couple was quickly welcomed by members of the royal guards assigned to escorting royalty to and from any and all points of arrival and departure. They were swiftly led to a grand room with a very long table, and 30 chairs. Vegeta’s chair was right next to his parents’ who were seated at the very front of the table, with King Vegeta at the head, his wife to the right, and his son to the left. Bulma’s seat, to her vexation, was in the very middle of a long line of chairs that seated what she assumed to be Vegeta’s previously prospective brides. Though piqued beyond belief, Bulma gracefully took her seat at the table, and observed the other men at the table. Half of the men weren’t Saiyans, and seemed to be from other alien races. A few of them her humanoid, bipedal aliens, while others had “typical alien colored skin” in Bulma’s mind, and various numbers of arms and legs. They were all dressed in what looked like formal wear, and to Vegeta’s left sat a slightly younger man who appeared very similar to him. 

“Well! Now that everyone is here, I do believe we can begin dinner!” The king’s rich voice echoed through the large dining room. 

“Miss Briefs! We hope you don’t mind your seating, but we’ve placed you in the middle of all of Vegeta’s other suitors to symbolize that  _ you _ are the one he’s taken a liking to. Tonight we’ll be engaging in some fun conversation and a few entertaining games. I do hope you’ll be a good sport and participate!” Queen Cumber smiled as she spoke. 

She’d had to face the same test when her husband had decided to court her. In the Saiyan culture, if a royal had several prospective mates, whomever the royal favored was then required to demonstrate to the family why they are superior to the other suitors. If they impressed the family, they were invited back and the marriage was welcomed by all of the people. If they did not impress the family, they were reluctantly welcomed into the family if they ended up marrying the royal interested in them, but the people would shun them. 

Bulma smiled before answering. “Queen Cumber, it would be my absolute pleasure to participate in everything planned for this evening. I was given a brief summary of what to expect this evening, and I very much enjoy challenges.” 

The queen’s eyes twinkled in amusement and approval, and the king smiled as well, eager to see the heiress exercise her intellect and verbal sparring abilities. 

As they ate dinner, everyone engaged in small talk, and Vegeta continued to shoot hungry gazed in Bulma’s direction. 

_ Even at the dinner table, he can’t act like he thinks about anything else. _ Bulma thought to herself, amused. She watched Vegeta speak to the younger man to his left, and decided they must be relatives of some sort with such a striking resemblance of one another. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a tap on her shoulder. When looked, there was a muscular but still dainty looking woman to her left, staring at her with big, round, onyx eyes. Her hair was styled in a large bun on the top of her head with braids that came down over her ears. She was considerably taller than Bulma, and Bulma found herself looking  _ up _ at her. 

“Hello, my name is Princess Beet. I understand you’re the woman Prince Vegeta has selected to be his wife?” She asked politely. 

“Yes, I suppose I am. My name is Bulma Briefs. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Bulma reached out her hand to the woman. 

The taller woman smiled warmly and gently shook Bulma’s hand. “You’re very beautiful, and I’ve heard you’re incredibly intelligent, as well. I can see why the prince is so taken with you!” She complimented. 

Bulma smiled widely. “That’s so kind of you, thank you. You’re quite a beauty yourself. Have you known the prince long?” 

Beet bowed her head in thanks. “Thank you! Honestly I’m only at this dinner because my father said I had to be. Prince Vegeta is a very sought after man, but he isn’t particularly my type. I’m rather tall, and I wouldn’t particularly want a husband I had to glance down at.” She chuckled. 

Bulma laughed as well. “You’re very down time the point. I like that. A woman who knows what she wants is always attractive to worthy men. I imagine you have many options.”

Beet grinned at that. “I do, but I already know who I want— he lives on planet Sadala, where I’m from.” She explained. 

“That’s wonderful! I wish you two happiness.” Bulma offered. She liked Princess Beet a lot and was glad to know there was at least  _ one _ other woman at the table who didn’t want to rip her head off, save for the queen.

“I look forward to watching you put the rest of these spoiled brats in their place.” Beet laughed. 

“Oh trust me, my new friend. I look forward to it as well.” Bulma grinned. Tonight was going to be the night the Saiyan people saw that humans could be ruthless as well. 


	6. Bulma; Badass Extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma is a badass. There. Read the chapter. ;)

Once the meal was finished, Bulma wiped her mouth with her napkin and turned her attention to the king and queen.

“What a lovely meal that was! Now, are we all ready for the game?” Queen Cumber chirped excitedly. 

Bulma rose from her seat. “I’m to show these ladies what I have that they don’t, correct?” 

The queen smiled in approval of Bulma’s confidence. “That is correct my dear.” 

Bulma looked at her nails with disinterest. “Let them all showcase themselves. I’ll go last.” 

The king stood from his chair and addressed everyone. “Well then, let us take the festivities to the drawing room, shall we?” 

Everyone nodded and followed the royal family to the drawing room. Once everyone was seated, one by one the other women stood in front of the group and boasted of their accomplishments and things to be desired about themselves.

“Hi there, I’m Princess Beet. I’m not actually interested in marrying Prince Vegeta, I’m here as a favor to my father.” The tall and muscular Saiyan woman spoke, chuckling. 

Vegeta smirked in amusement. “I’m not to your liking, Princess Beet?” 

The princess laughed. “I’m afraid you aren’t quite my type, your grace. I’d prefer to marry a man I didn’t make mud pies with as a child.” 

Bulma smiled at the princess. She was a strong and respectable woman who knew what she wanted, and she clearly had a great deal of respect for Vegeta and the heiress. It was refreshing. 

After Princess Beet walked to be seated, Bulma heard the woman who had gone before her mutter, “Fat cow.” Bulma’s amusement was quickly wiped off of her face as she took the floor. 

“Good evening.” Bulma smiled glamorously at everyone in the room. “My name is Bulma Briefs, and I’m the top weapons tech, engineer, and biologist in West City, where I'm from. I’m one of the best on Earth, and my products are used far and wide beyond the atmosphere of my planet. If you’ve heard of it, I either invented it, or I own it. But, money is of little importance, despite what many of you ladies may think.” Bulma put her hands behind her back as she spoke. “See, marriage, in some cultures and in past times, was often simply a means to gain or continue wealth in a family. Or to pass on a name.”

The woman who had insulted Princess Beet stood from her chair and strode over to Bulma. “In the  _ Saiyan _ culture, which you are clearly misinformed about, it is about  _ everything _ . Class, money, appearances, and strength.” She smiled condescendingly at Bulma. 

The heiress smiled back. “Baylee, was it? The floor is mine, so have a seat. I’ll address you in a moment.” 

Baylee frowned and tried to intimidate Bulma with her eyes, but found nothing but amusement in Bulma’s blue eyes. She turned around and angrily took her seat again. 

Bulma cleared her throat. “Now, typically for my race, humans marry for all kinds of reasons that I haven’t listed. Something I suppose that sets us apart from others.” She turned her gaze to Vegeta and walked over to him, causing the other women to gasp and murmur among themselves. The heiress glanced over at Baylee with a triumphant smirk as she seated herself on Vegeta’s lap. “For me, marriage is about love. Passion. Knowing that while your spouse gets on your last fucking nerve, you’re still going to take them to bed and have your way with them until you’re both gasping for air.” Bulma continued to stare at Baylee as she felt Vegeta’s arm snake around her waist. “Not to mention, I’m  _ much _ scarier than you could ever hope to be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! I’m super excited to announce I’ve been ~commissioned~ to write a piece for a very special reader, so I hope you’ll be patient if my updates and such are a little slower while I put my best foot forward into creating something to make this reader happy!! I’d do this for you guys as well, so thank you so much in advance for your patience! 
> 
> If you’d like to commission me, please don’t hesitate to message me on Twitter @Sayajin_shojo or let me know in the comments and we’ll figure out a way to communicate that works best for you! 
> 
> Much love, stay healthy, Vegetatarian— OUT!✌🏼


End file.
